deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Link VS Isaac
Link VS Isaac is a What-If? Death Battle by PlozAlcachaz featuring Link from The Legend of Zelda against Isaac from Golden Sun. Description The two blonde magic and sword-wielding silent protagonist characters clash but only one can win! Will the Hero of Time be able to take down the psynergy user or will the Venus Adapt prove triumphant over the wielder of the Tri-Force of Courage? Interlude Renamon: Gaming, one of the most popular genres with many characters spear-heading their franchises throughout the years of their longevity of existence. Flowey: These 2 are no exception to that statement being Link, the Hero of Time and wielder of the Master Sword. Renamon: And Issac, the Venus Adept and a master psynergy user. Flowey: These 2 will meet in a circumstance of a showdown with there being only one winner walking out alive and one loser dying after this fight to the death. Renamon: I'm Renamon and he's Flowey and it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a... Flowey: DEATH BATTLE!!! Link (Cue the legendary title theme for the Legend of Zelda: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGufy1PAeTU) Renamon: In the ancient land of Hyrule long before practically anything, there was a wise goddess named Hylia. Since the beginning, Hylia was a courageous, wise, and powerful goddess bestowing her land with peace from evil. Flowey: Those aspects would be used to make the Tri-Force, an ancient artifact that is a golden triangle, capable of granting any wish that anyone wanted and making those wishes become a reality kind of like my wish of being an all powerful god where no one can stop me! Renamon: Except that very goal is similar to that of the main villain of the first Legend of Zelda game in the timeline. Flowey: No way! That's always been my goal! There's no way some guy has the same goal as me! Next thing you're going to tell me this guy wanted to kill everyone including a heroic figure that rises up and get's killed by him! Renamon: That's exactly what happened to Demise, but let's talk a bit more about Demise other than the fact that Flowey seems to have a cliche goal of any practical antagonist. Anyways, Demise, the evil incarnate, was greedy and sought to use the Tri-Force for his own evil intentions and attempted to overtake the land of Hyrule. Flowey: Fearing Demise's oncoming assault, Hylia chose a hero of legend to rise up and take on Demise's army. The hero ended up, as you know already, slaying Demise which resulted in the Tri-Force becoming 3 individual pieces. Before Demise had been slayed though, he had cursed Hylia's human form, the hero, and himself to forever be stuck in a loop of reincarnation where the hero and Demise would always fight. Renamon: Enter the Hero of Time, Ocarina of Time Link, one of the reincarnated versions of the hero from legend whom slayed Demise all of those years ago. Being a young boy raised by the Kokiri in Kokiri Forest, this version of Link would leave accompanied by his fairy friend, Navi, on a quest that would lead him on many difficult adventures. Flowey: Link didn't run from these challenges though as he wielded the Tri-Force of Courage giving him the strength to persevere through all of the hardships he encountered. I mean, I myself wouldn't run from such easy tasks, but it is rather impressive to do for someone like Link. Renamon: Link, over the time of his adventures, collected many weapons and items to help fend off foes in combat. One of the signature items in combat Link always has is his Hylian Shield which happens to be indestructible. When it comes to Link's preferable swords, Link wields the Master Sword which is a sword passed down from each hero. Flowey: Link's Master Sword which is known as The Blade of Evil's Bane and sometimes even called the Sword of Time has many special qualities to it. The sword has abilities such as being a very efficient weapon for specifically smiting demons, granting immunity to certain types of dark magic, etc. Link can use it for the ability to charge up a powerful spin attack and summon skyward strikes from the sky. Renamon: Link also has ranged weapons in the forms of bombs and his bow. Link's bombs can be used as normal bombs, Bombchus which run on a set track, and bomb arrows which are fired off from Link's bow as it fires off an arrow that explodes on impact. The arrows that Link wields for his bow consist of magic-infused fire arrows, ice arrows, and even light arrows. Flowey: Link also has the ocarina which is one of the most effective items Link has in his arsenal. He can use the ocarina for weather manipulation with the Song of Storms, slowing down the flow of time with the Song of Inverted Time, time travelling with the Song of Time, etc. Link's ocarina also has other songs capable of allowing him to teleport, but that is still not all this hero has to offer. Renamon: Link also has a huge hammer called the Megaton Hammer which has enough strength to break even boulders which is used to deal some heavy damage to its receivers. Though the hammer is a really good one, it does have its downside being that it is really hard to move around meaning the striking force will be devastating but can be avoided if you have quick enough reaction. Flowey: Link also has the Golden Gaunlets to help him out. Being quite the upgrade from the Silver Gauntlets, the Golden Gaunlets can allow Link to toss around huge stone pillars with relative ease. Link also does seem to carry some more child-like weapons like a boomerang that forms a tornado around it when thrown and a slingshot, but they have proven their use in certain situations. Renamon: Link also has 3 sets of boots being the Kokiri Boots which are his standard boot pair he usually wears, the Iron Boots which weight him down so that he can reach certain areas underwater, and the Hover Boots which give Link temporal flight for a short period of time. He also has the hookshot which is an item that Link can use to shoot into foes and bring them in closer for a nice beating. Flowey: Link also has other types of magic other than what we talked about earlier being Farore's Wind which allows Link to teleport between locations, Nayru's Love which acts as a defensive barrier against enemy attacks, and Din's Fire which makes a dome of fire surround Link's body which will pretty much scorch anything that gets in its radius while it's active. Renamon: While Link's Ocarina of Time incarnate version get's these weapons from the game, Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Link also get's more items from, Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Those items being the masks that you obtain throughout the weird and mystical land of Termina which just so happens to have a moon about to crash into its land. Flowey: The Deku Mask is a mask that allows Link to transform into a Deku Scrub and gives him the ability of to spit out bubbles at his enemies but a downside is that this state is really vulnerable to fire-based attacks. The Goron Mask transforms Link into a Goron which gives him the physical strength to shatter boulders with ease but the downside is Link can't swim in this state. The Zora Mask transforms Link into a Zora and he can use his fins as boomerangs and make electric barrier shields. While these masks are cool and all, there is one we have yet to discuss which also just so happens to be the most powerful one. Renamon: That mask is the Fierce Deity mask also known as the mask that is the most powerful in Link's arsenal. The Fierce Deity Mask turns Link into a mysterious warrior giving off the appearance of a Hylian warrior. The transformation allows Link to shoot sword beams and get a wider range in attacks, it also has the downside being that Link can't really use his shield for defense meaning this transformation is just mainly used for pure offensive purposes. Flowey: Link's experience against opponents like Volvagia, Dark Link, Phantom Ganon, Twinrova, Ganon, Majora, etc. means that he has dealt with many foes that differ in practically everything giving him a wide range of knowledge of how to deal with foes like them and has shown that Link can adapt to his opponent's fighting style pretty well in mid-combat. Renamon: While Link's arsenal is an upside, it can also be a downside somewhat as not all of it meant directly for combat which could be problematic at times. Also, switching between such an arsenal means Link will have periods where he will have to get the weapon he needs just to keep staying in the battle against his foes. Flowey: Despite the flaws and weaknesses that Link might have, you still don't want to be the one the receiving end of his attacks or wrath in general because he's one tough cookie. (Cue Link lifting the Master Sword: https://youtu.be/NQj-byem2L4?t=1m32s) Isaac (Cue Issac's battle theme from Golden Sun Dark Dawn: https://youtu.be/ZhhkgEaX7eE) Renamon: Vale, a secluded town that is located at the base of a dormant volcano that housed special people who wielded a sacred and treasured power. This power was used by Vale's inhabitants by manipulating the elements around them only for the greater good and such power was strictly prohibited from being used in the wrong hands. Flowey: Vale just so happened to be the very place that the main protagonist of Golden Sun, Isaac, was born and raised. Throughout the 14 years of his life, Isaac lived his life very comfortably befriending characters that would later help him on his journey like Garet, Jenna, etc. until one day.... DISASTER STRUCK! Renamon: One day, the village of Vale had a boulder coming down to strike it. Isaac's parents, Kyle and Dora, went off to help people in the village while Isaac was told to go down to the plaza for safety. During the time of the disaster, Isaac's friend, Felix, had fallen into a river and was at risk of drowning. While Isaac attempted to save him and almost succeeded, his efforts were in vain for what would happen. Flowey: A huge boulder randomly came out of nowhere and ended up landing on Felix, Kyle (Isaac's Dad), and Felix's parents and Isaac watched this happen right in front of his eyes. You've got to feel bad for Isaac because he was put in a Bruce Wayne type situation at a very young and impressionable age. The ending result would be that Jenna ended up losing her family and Isaac was fatherless. Renamon: But then we get a time skip of three years where, in between that time, Isaac was studying alchemy along with Garet and Jenna. He had pretty much mastered and learned how to harness the power of psynergy to make sure that something like what had happened 3 years ago to him would never happen to anyone or anything again. Flowey: Sooner or later, Isaac decided to go to Mt. Aleph with his friends Garet and Jenna with his mentor being Kraden. After exploring the Sol Sanctum, they came across the Elemental Stars which control the elements and alchemy as a whole. While there, Isaac and Garet would be blackmailed into handing 3 of the Elemental Stars over to the thought to be dead Felix, Satorus, Menardi, and a powerful Venus Adept named Alex. Renamon: After Jenna and Kraden were kidnapped by Alex and his 'team', this would set up the plot for Isaac's adventure of going to lighthouses to make sure that the threat of alchemy was not exposed to the world. Needless to say, it's rather obvious that along the way because this is an RPG, Isaac got some ridiculously powerful psynergy abilities and weapons. Flowey: Since Isaac is a Venus Adept, that means he has the ability to pretty much to command plants and the Earth at will. Through this, his attacks are pretty devastating and can have the literal battlefield turn you against you at any moment. It's like having Toph but on literal steroids and amplify that by like a lot to get Isaac's mastery of Earth manipulation. Renamon: One of Isaac's attacks, Quake, causes the Earth to shake in which a bunch of stone pillars arise to hit an opponent. Isaac can also cast Spire, which as the name implies, has a gigantic stalactite falling down on an opponent. Isaac also has yet another cast called Growth which causes thorny vines to uproot from the ground to also damage opponents. Flowey: With the cast called Gaia, Isaac can open the Earth so that it engulfs the entire area with a reverse shower of enormous boulders and Venus Energy. Isaac also has the ability to cast Cure which can heal himself and revive allies that have fallen in battle. While these attacks are the more basic of Issac's, we have yet to cover his strongest psynergy attacks. Renamon: Perhaps 2 of the most popular psynergy based attacks and Isaac's most powerful ones being Ragnarok and Odyssey. Ragnarok is an attack that has a huge sword made out of Venus Energy come down to strike an opponent with a powerful force of energy. Odyssey is like Ragnarok, but it has 2 dual swords when it lands with it being even more devastating than Ragnarok previously was. Flowey: Seeing how swords seem to be a prominent part of Isaac's arsenal, let's talk about the one Isaac can use for physical combat. Isaac wields the Sol Blade which is the most powerful sword in his arsenal that can be devastating when actually being hit by it. The Sol Blade also has a special gimmick to it being it having 2 unleashes. Renamon: One of those unleashes is called Purgatory. Purgatory is basically an attack that has a column of fire arise from the ground and it engulfs foes into its fiery grasp. Although this attacks also has a weird after effect of potentially putting an enemy to sleep. Yeah, I don't exactly understand how an attack that practically incinerates you can put you to sleep, so I suggest you ask the developers that question. Flowey: I guess you can say the Purgatory attack is very lit! It has a very scorching after effect! The audience just can't stand the heat of my awesome puns! (Insert cricket chirping sound effect https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Re72di5phM0) Renamon: You realize that our job is to make an analysis right? This isn't the time to make puns that would make even Buzzfeed's puns look holy. Flowey: You don't have to be such a critic sheesh. Anyways, the other unleash is called Meggido. Meggido has the user jump in the air to.... throw the sun? Since when did Golden Sun characters have the ability to throw around stars like this? Renamon: That isn't an actual sun Flowey, but that is what the attack is supposed to resemble. Anyways, Meggido basically has the Sol Blade start glowing as it generates a sphere of energy which unleashed upon the foe as it ends up causing an explosion of burning plasma. The attack is pretty much like Armaggedon as it's like the end of you as a whole if you get hit by it. Flowey: Let's just get back to some psynergy-based attacks before I get the audience hounding on me. Anyways, Isaac can use a gigantic hand to do tasks such as moving objects from a far distance with the cast Move, lifting large boulders with ease with the cast Lift, and hitting things with said gigantic hand with a hard striking force with Force. Renamon: Isaac also has Cloak which can make him invisible in shadowy areas. He also has Halt which can stop any approaching foes right in their tracks. Isaac has also used some sort of telekinesis before when he was lifting items to repair his mother's roof could be another form of psynergy that Isaac can utilize. Flowey: Isaac wouldn't be anywhere without his armor either. Isaac's signature armor is the Storm Gear helps him resist other elemental-based attacks and status ailments. He also has the Cosmos Shield which is very similar to the Storm Gear although it also resists earth-based attacks now. Isaac carries around the Warrior's Helm also as it raises the power of his psynergy attacks. Intermission Battle Results The Next Time... Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:PlozAlcachaz Category:Sword Duel Category:Magic Duel Category:Legend of Zelda vs Golden Sun Theme Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Series Premiere Category:Season Premiere Category:Work in progress Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle